The present invention relates to a vibratory motor of the type which is used in a vibratory screening machine and which has a self-contained continuous lubrication system.
By way of background, vibratory motors are in use for vibrating the frame of a vibratory screening machine. Such motors apply extremely great stresses to the shaft bearings because of the violent vibrations which the motor produces because of both the size of the motor and the weight of the frame of the vibratory screening machine which the motor causes to vibrate. In the past, vibratory motors of the foregoing type required an external console which included a pumping mechanism for supplying lubricant to the motor. This was both costly and inefficient. Also in the past the main motor shaft was coupled directly to the bearing assembly which therefore transmitted undesirable forces from the main motor shaft to the bearings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vibratory motor of the type used on a vibratory screening machine and which has an unique continuously circulating internal self-contained lubrication system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vibratory motor having an improved connection between its shaft and the bearings which support it so as to effectively reduce the transmission of vibration from the shaft to the bearings.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vibratory motor of the type which is used on a vibratory screening machine and which has a self-contained lubrication system wherein the supply of lubricant to each of the bearings at the outer ends of the motor shaft is equalized, thereby assuring the adequate supply of lubricant to each of the bearings.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vibratory motor for a vibratory screening machine which has an unique connection between the vibratory motor shaft and its associated bearing structure which compensates for manufacturing variations and thermal expansion and contraction due to temperature changes. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a vibratory motor comprising a housing having first and second housing ends, a main shaft in said housing, first and second ends on said main shaft in said first and second housing ends, respectively, first and second outer shafts encircling said first and second ends of said main shaft, respectively, first and second keyed slidable connections between said first and second ends of said main shaft and said first and second outer shafts, respectively, and first and second bearings on said first and second outer shafts in said first and second housing ends, respectively.
The present invention also relates to a vibratory motor comprising a housing having first and second housing ends, a shaft in said housing, first and second shaft ends on said shaft in said first and second housing ends, first and second bearings on said first and second shaft ends, respectively, first and second eccentric weights on said first and second shaft ends, respectively, first and second lubricant chambers proximate said first and second shaft ends, respectively, and a lubricant conduit extending between said first and second lubricant chambers.
The present invention also relates to a vibratory motor comprising a housing having first and second housing ends, a shaft in said housing, first and second shaft ends on said shaft in said first and second housing ends, respectively, first and second bearings on said first and second shaft ends, respectively, a first lubricant chamber proximate said first shaft end, a second lubricant chamber proximate said second shaft end, a third lubricant chamber between said first bearing and said first lubricant chamber, a fourth lubricant chamber between said second bearing and said second lubricant chamber, a first eccentric weight on said first shaft end in said third lubricant chamber, a second eccentric weight on said second shaft end in said fourth lubricant chamber, a first duct between said third lubricant chamber and said first lubricant chamber, and a second duct between said fourth lubricant chamber and said second lubricant chamber.
The present invention also relates to a vibratory motor comprising a housing, a main shaft in said housing, a hollow interior in said main shaft, a shaft end on said main shaft, an outer shaft on said shaft end, a first clearance between said shaft end and said outer shaft, a plurality of first bores between said hollow interior and said first clearance, a bearing mounted on said outer shaft, a second clearance between said outer shaft and said bearing, and a plurality of second bores in said outer shaft between said first and second clearances.
The present invention also relates to a vibratory motor comprising a housing having first and second housing ends, a shaft in said housing, first and second ends on said shaft in said first and second housing ends, respectively, first and second bearings on said first and second ends of said shaft, respectively, first eccentric weights on opposite sides of said first bearing, second eccentric weights on opposite sides of said second bearing, first lubricant chambers on opposite sides of said first bearing, second lubricant chambers on opposite sides of said second bearing, a first conduit connecting said first lubricant chambers, a second conduit connecting said second lubricant chambers, a third lubricant chamber proximate one of said first lubricant chambers on the opposite side of said one first lubricant chamber from said first bearing, a fourth lubricant chamber proximate one of said second lubricant chambers on the opposite side of said one second lubricant chamber from said second bearing, at least one first duct between said one first lubricant chamber and said third lubricant chamber, and at least one second duct between said one second lubricant chamber and said fourth lubricant chamber.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more readily understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein;